Secrets, Love and Lemons
by Zombiee Luff
Summary: Dave's away for the weekend. Brittany and Alvin show their love for one another in ways both have never imagined. Rated M for language & lemon.


**Okay, so, this is my first story published on here, and it's probably not going to get any reviews - for Christ's sake, it's in the Alvin and the Chipmunks section! Anywho, it's also my first time writing a lemon, so don't flame me (if anyone actually _does _read this. So... Um. Yeah. Here it is, Chapter One of Secrets, Love and Lemons (lame title, I know).**

* * *

"Hey, Alvin!" Brittany called to the male chipmunk as she walked down the corridor of the house. She turned into her room.  
Alvin followed her, watching Brittany s every move. She twisted and looked at him. "A-Alvin ? Is everything... Okay?" She noticed him looked at her breasts. She folded her arms over them.  
"N-nothing, it s nothing. Just that..." He twisted his fingers in his tuft of hair. "Uhh... I-I want to... Tell you..." He moved to her, and began to stroke her cheek. "Brittany, I love you. You know that, right?"  
"Yes, Alvin. I love you too. You mean everything to me. You're my life, Alvin! And I--"  
"I want to have sex with you."  
Brittany stopped. "What?"  
"I want to... Hold you... Fuck you... Pleasure you... Brittany, I want to give myself to you." Brittany's eyes dropped to Alvin's manhood, which was slowly erecting as Alvin took in the sight of her breasts.  
She stroked Alvin's right cheek, her eyes filling with tears. "I've always wanted to have sex with you Alvin! Ever since we first met, ever since we first admitted our love to each other!" she screamed, pulling him closer. Their faces were pressed together. The male chipmunk could smell her sweet breath. He licked his teeth and pushed his lips against hers.  
Brittany moaned and returned the kiss, lips locking together. After half a moment of passionate kisses, the female chipmunk slowly let her tongue glide into his mouth. Alvin's tongue soon met hers, and suddenly they were exploring each other's mouths, groaning as they did so. Brittany began to grind her shoulders in a rhythm as Alvin began to grope her sides, paws sliding down her hips.  
Suddenly, Brittany pushed Alvin down onto the bed, and she planted kisses down his neck, smiling and laughing as she did. He gasped as her mouth reached his stomach. She twirled her finger around his legs, then pulled them apart. Alvin smirked. Oh, the joys of having no pants!  
She stared at Alvin's fully erect member, eyes wide. She grinned up at Alvin who returned her gaze.  
Brittany began to stroke Alvin's sack gently, releasing a deep groan from the male rodent. He grabbed the covers beside him as Brittany teased him, running her finger up and down his cock.  
"Stop... Teasing me... Put it... In... Your mouth," he managed to moan out.  
"You want it in your mouth, big boy?" She brought her lips over his head. She bit down gently. Alvin yelped quietly. "Your wish is my command, master." She slipped her mouth over his dick. Alvin moaned loudly as the Chipette's head bobbed up and down his cock. She lapped up any pre-cum that dripped out of his manhood, hungrily sucking up his juices.  
He wrapped his legs around her head, fighting the urge to buck into her mouth. Suddenly he could take it no longer, and arched his back, pushing his member deep into her throat, causing her to choke. His seed splashed into her mouth, and she drunk it up, eager not to waste any of his love juice, though some dribbled out of her mouth and onto the bedcovers.  
They both sighed when it was done, lying in each other's arms.  
"That was... Amazing. Hard to believe you re a virgin," said Alvin after.  
"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" teased Brittany.  
"Aren t you?"  
"Yeah. Just messin' with ya." She yawned. "Besides, I'm still one."  
"Well, we'll have to change that soon, won t we?" Alvin smirked.  
"I look forward to it," Brittany giggled.  
"That felt nice... You up for some more?" Alvin grinned and winked.  
"Naww, I m good for today. Think I'll hit the sack." Brittany stretched.  
"I think I like you on my sack..." Alvin smiled.  
"Ugh! You re such a pervert." Brittany threw a pillow at him.  
"Guess we should sleep then."  
"Yeah... Uh, Alvin? Can I sleep with you tonight?" Brittany blinked innocently.  
"S-sure. Whatever, Brittany." Alvin wrapped his arms around hers.  
"Thanks, Alvin." They both reclined. Alvin flicked off the lights and they cuddled into each other, smiling.  
"I love you, Alvin."  
"I love you, Brittany."  
They slept.

* * *

**Well, that was Chapter One of Secrets, Love and Lemons. If anyone actually reads this, please comment/rate/whatever.**

**Chapter Two coming soon.**

**Peace out.  
**


End file.
